


Still A Better Love Story Than Most Drow Ones

by GuesssWho



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Black Comedy, Creepy Romance, Eggpreg, F/M, Oviposition, The Underdark, Truly Horrible Luck, Typical Drow Relationships, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic romance. With a drow and a drider. Possible backstory for a very weird mostly-evil campaign the author is involved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How The Lovers Met

Micaraun hated his life. It was bad enough being a male drow, bad enough being young and generally inexperienced. But being trapped in the web of some giant spider? That was almost embarrassing.

"Ooh, you're cute."

. . . make that a drider. Shit.

"I almost don't want to eat you! Maybe I'll have sex with you first . . ."

Micaraun shuddered. "No, no you don't. I'm, I'm a virgin."

"So am I! We can learn together."

Well. Double shit.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. Followed by far too many legs. "My privates are on the spider half, I hope you don't mind?"

He gulped. "It's better than being eaten, I guess?"

"Smart male." The drider smiled down at him. "Now just hold still."

 

It was probably better than being eaten, he supposed. She hadn't been too hard on him, except for the nasty part when she decided to bite one of his nuts off to save for later. He'd even managed to get off a couple times, and not being a virgin anymore would give him a little status--especially considering that he'd survived a night with a drider.

Sure, it had only been because some surface idiot in shiny armor had walked straight into the web, and she'd decided to eat the moron first. But at least he was safe now, and he was never going to get into a situation like that one again!

 

"Well shit." Apparently fate doesn't like being taunted, he thought. It had only been a month, damn it, how did he get stuck in another web already? And this time he really was doomed, something was already climbing the web to reach hi--

"Oh, you're back! How sweet!"

 _Seriously_?

He looked around. There was a twitching bundle next to him, a couple of dessicated skeletons actross the web, and the same fucking drider as last time grinning at him. Just one little difference, really: she was much, much bigger now. The spider abdomen was distended, and her human torso looked . . .pregnant.

". . . Oh gods was it from that one time? "

"Why yes, darling."

"Which means . . ."

"Yours!"

Micaraun fainted.

 

He woke up to a grinning drider face. "This is so wonderful! I can get you pregnant now!"

 _Wait, what?_ ". . . wait, what?"

"I don't know what all my spider half is made of aside from black widow, but at least one of the species has an ovipositer."

A moment of thought. ". . . My only regret is that I did not kill my bastard of a father. "

"I am so close to injecting you with this egg sack, male."

"Still my only regret."

"So you like me then."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Why I'm touched."

And at that point the ovipositer struck. Micaraun pulled the other victim in between them just in time.

The drider pouted. It was oddly adorable. "Oh come on, male, I only wanted to fill you up with eggs. I'd even help you remove them without too much damage." And before he knew it, he was offering to cuddle her.

As it turned out, cuddling with a giant spider monster that's busy filling a twitching victim with eggs is really creepy. But he managed to pet her hair and smile at her like everything was alright.

 

"Uh, hi."

"Who are you?" asked the incubator guy.

"I'm the poor bastard who donated the sperm for those babies you got there."

". . . sucks to be you, man."

"I'm aware of that, trust me. But I'm getting used to it, you know?"

"They say you can get used to anything."

"Yeah."

"I'm probably not going to get used to this, though."

"Well no, you'll explode first."

"Thanks a fucking million for that image."

"Er, sorry."

At that point the drider appeared. "I see you have the children well in hand, favorite male, yes? Good. Would you be so kind as to keep an eye on them while I have a nap?"

"Yes dear," Micaraun found himself saying.

"You're so sweet. I'll miss you when you're gone . . ."

And the drider curled up for a nap.

 

Micaraun, thankfully, was not gone in the way she meant. He'd managed to cut himself free during the drider's nap, and he was _never_ going ba--oh. Shit.

"Favorite Male! I've missed you!"

He promptly screamed and fled. Straight into a web.

"That was a bad idea, male. Bolting through spiderwebs, really?"

"Yeah. I know."

"So, do you want to come see our children hatch?" She grinned at him. "I have no idea what they're going to be, so it'll be very exciting!"

And before he could respond, she had dragged him off to meet their babies.

 

The babies turned out to be about a hundred kitten-sized spiders, which was almost as disturbing as watching the unfortunate incubator explode with them. But not quite as disturbing as the fact that they each gave him a hug before fleeing into the dark.

He looked at the drider. She looked at him.

"We're a couple now, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yup!" she agreed.

"Right then. I'm Micaraun Baenafin."

"I am Drusillia Baenre, and you are now Favored Male."

". . . fine."


	2. Meating The Family

It had taken a while, but Dru's favorite male had managed to get his family to meet her. Dru always enjoyed meeting new people, so she was very excited.

"You exiled me, Father, and made me stronger. Thank you. Mother, my love for you knows no bounds, and it is a blessing to be birthed by yourself. Brothers, I will not forget our times together, as they were some of the happiest. Now please wait here as my wife slowly devours you."

The fact that they were all caught in her webs just made things perfect, really.

 

From what Favored Male had told her, his mother had been about as decent as drow females ever get. Since this wasn't actually that pleasant, Dru was still happy to kill the older she-drow for her mate, but she did at least do it quickly.

The others, however, were not so lucky. Namely, Favored Male used the brothers for target practice while Dru got Favored Male's father 'pregnant.'

"I think that was the largest batch of eggs I've had yet, dear."

"Is that why you laid them so early?"

"Partly. Partly so he'll have that much longer to wait in terror for their hatching day."

"Oh Drusillia, you're too good to me."

Her Favorite Male's Father kicked and thrashed. "What in all nine hells did your damned wife do to me, boy?"

"I think she got you pregnant, Dad."

"I can't get pregnant, I'm male!"

"Technically I laid eggs in your stomach, Nasty Male. They should hatch in a few months and burst out of your torso, killing you very slowly and painfully. Until then Favorite Male will keep you company, probably with graphic descriptions of just what your future holds."

 

The day that Drusillia's Male's Father died was bright and sunny. Not that anyone involved ever learned that fact, since they were close to three miles down at the time and never bothered to look up the date afterwards--assuming they knew it.

It was also, however, the day that the three daughters of the dying drow found him. Not that they wanted to rescue him, particularly. Quite the opposite; they felt cheated of their daughterly duty to kill their parents and each other.

"Damn it, Brother," shouted the eldest, "we had plans!"

"And I have a girlfriend who is good at killing people."

The youngest sister frowned. "You haven't even introduced us yet, she hardly has enough connections to the family to end our feuds."

"I did invite all three of you, remember?"

"And what would've happened if we _had_ come, Micaraun?"

"Just a little light torture." Dru's Male smiled. "With a lovely dinner for my dear Dru, afterwards."

Just above the sisters' heads came the horrible chittering of some great spider, and when they looked up a black widow drider was smiling at them too. "Ah, my new sisters in law. You look absolutely good enough to _eat_."

After a moment of disbelief the trio drew their blades, but before they could do anything more there was a terrible scream, and a horde of spiderlings began to pour from the mouth of the father that everyone had been quite frankly ignoring entirely.

As the fat little creatures swarmed over Favored Male's unlucky sisters, Dru and her lover embraced.


	3. A Very Special Dinner

Micaraun was not having a good day. Which was to be expected, on his fiancee's days of the week--apparently she tended to get needy every weekend, more often in the spring. He knew about the spring problem now, anyway, because she had been in heat for three days in a row and it wasn't looking like it would end any time soon.

That wasn't the worst problem, though, just related to it. The main problem was that he was currently bound tightly in webbing with only his crotch free, and his darling fiancee was happily explaining that she had enough money to resurrect him if she went too far.

"Apparently spider silk is rare enough up here that I'm going to be pretty rich, isn't that wonderful?"

"Mmph," he agreed worriedly.

Drusillia responded by pulling him to her and nipping him through the silk. She often did so when she wanted sex, mostly because her venom caused persistant arousal. Very persistant, in fact, to the point that he would be able to please her for several hours per bite.

It also made his flesh melt where the venom was injected, but he was used to that by this point.

Once Drusillia's venom had its effect, he went very still as she pulled him to her. The webbing kept him from seeing, and in some ways he was grateful for that--despite everything, he still wasn't used to being held against a spider abdomen while it pulled him inside.

Which was exactly what it was doing. He felt the hardness of her exoskeleton against his flesh, the alien strangeness of her body. He could tell even blinded that she had taken him in only the first of multiple openings when she struck.

This bite was more than even such a painful love bite as the last one, latching onto his jugular and pumping venom through his blood. He screamed and struggled as his flesh began to melt, but she held tight. "You'll be so delicious, my beloved," his love whispered, and he fell into the dark.

 

Waking up was something of a surprise. A nice one, of course, but still surprising. "What happened?"

"I bought your resurrection with a bolt of spider silk." His darling gave him a kiss that was thankfully venom-free and smiled at him. "I think you got me pregnant again, dear, my heat is already over."

He groaned. "Well, that's good. I NEVER want to go through that again."

"Are you positive, honey? You tasted divine, and I'm sure the young ones would agree."

"Yes, I am in fact about as sure as I can possibly be."

"Well in that case, I suppose I'll have to extract them as soon as they hatch."

Micaraun watched her ovipositer unfurl and just groaned again.


	4. Things Get Slightly Creepier Than Usual

Dru both enjoyed and hated oviposition.

It was painful, for all that the eggs were smaller than her big toe had once been. They could have rested inside the circle formed by her forefinger and thumb, but she could also put said digits around her ovipositer if she were so inclined--not that she was, the damned thing was slimy as an aboleth.

On the other hand, it was incredibly satisfying to deposit her dear children into living, squirming meat. And they WERE dear to her, for all that they had the intelligence of mildly concussed puppies.

Of course, her Favored Male was also dear to her. But she was being careful not to put her babies anywhere seriously damaging, and she enjoyed the thought of her babies growing in his sweet, soft flesh. "Just scream if you need anything, dear." She patted her beloved Favorite gently, holding him still with a bit of webbing wrapped around his legs.

"There you go, that's it, good . . ." She hoped that she wasn't hurting him too much. A little bit was required, of course, to get the ovipositer in, but she didn't want to get him killed again so soon.

"Please . . . please. S-stop."

"Am I going too fast, dear? My apologies, but I do have to finish this before you bleed out. It shouldn't take much longer."

He just gave out a pained noise and fainted. _Males, so delicate_.

 

He spent most of the next month shaking and terrified of her, which she found annoying. But by the second month he was able to help her catch food, and by the third he was willing to eat unsavory things for the health of the children.

At the end of the third month he started to feel things moving around inside of him, and his howling terror was enough to bring her running.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, they just hatched."

"Are you sure, my love?"

" _THERE ARE LEGS TICKLING MY LUNGS_!"

". . . I take it that's a yes."

Luckily the babies were rather simple to remove, having gathered together inside her mate's body cavity. She swiftly cut him open, then stitched him neatly back together once the little ones escaped their living nest.

 

"Feeling better, darling?"

Her male nodded weakly, and she embraced him with a myriad of long, long limbs. "I think you deserve a reward, darling. What would you like?"

"A vacation from you."

A week later, when she heard that her beloved had somehow gotten himself thrown in jail after less than seven days alone, she decided that she would never let him go out alone again. And in his jail cell, a certain unlucky drow felt a shiver go down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The campaign began in a jail cell. This is one way that one of the characters might have gotten there . . .


End file.
